Tales from the S'yrthghar I: New Horizons
by Bluetech
Summary: The counterpart to the series based in the Northern Kingdoms. The style and format will remain pretty much identical to that of the latter. This is merely the first installment, and I can assure you there will be more to come!
1. A Silent, Yet Brave, Spirit

**Chapter 1: A Silent, Yet Brave, Spirit**

On the western edge of the Southern Kingdoms, a long distance from the Guardians' picturesque fortress, lay the mysterious and oft-maligned Shadow Forest.

Sunlight rarely managed to penetrate the formidable canopy formed by the mighty pines; its mazelike interior was essentially shrouded in perpetual gloom.

Even soft sounds were amplified by the network of trunks and open spaces, boosting their intensity somewhat and granting them an eerie echoing quality.

Isolated from both daily and seasonal changes in external conditions, the forest's internal environment was a self-regulating mechanism.

It stayed soothingly cool during the warmer moons and comfortably warm during the cooler moons.

Though far from a hostile region, it did possess its fair share of intimidating characteristics.

It must be noted that many owls of various species certainly lived there, yet their choice to do so distinguished them from, shall we say, the "average" owl.

One such resident of that dark, peaceful, and misunderstood territory was a Short-eared owl by the name of Camilla. She differed even from her neighbors in a way few owls would describe as positive.

She'd been unable to speak since the time of her hatching.

Her parents, Chloe and Sage, were initially stricken with grief and a sense of powerlessness, but eventually assuaged those painful emotions. They did not view her disability as a curse or punishment for some past transgression they committed.

Glaux had stripped her of her voice for a reason, they realized. It was not their place to understand why, nor did they want or need to. Her parents believed that, in exchange for what she lost, she'd been granted an intelligent mind.

Being their first and only child, they devoted much of their time and effort to raising her and giving her the attention she craved and, frankly, deserved.

In her youth, they taught her how to fly. As she matured and became more capable in body and mind, they taught her how to read, write, and defend herself.

There was a possibility, however slight, that some ill-intentioned owl might take advantage of her inability to call for help and attack her.

At 7 moons of age she left the hollow; rather than be cowed into submission, she viewed the prospect of a solitary existence as merely one of life's myriad challenges.

Fearless and free of all reservations and anxiety, Camilla was determined to show the world just how resilient she was in the face of adversity.

Her parents knew she would go on to accomplish as many great things as any "normal" owl could.

That peculiar sensation, which manifested in their gizzards soon after she tumbled from her egg, lingered even after her departure. It was that feeling that comforted them in her absence and stifled their concerns about her well-being.

Whatever trials came her way, she was resolute enough to overcome them.

* * *

Camilla drifted into her hollow midway up the tree in the wake of a productive hunting excursion she initiated at sunset. A gizzard packed full of warm, fresh rodent cleared her mind and helped her to focus.

Bringing out her vine-bound journal – easily her most treasured possession – she flipped to a blank page.

Camilla utilized it to express most of her musings and introspections. Furthermore, it provided insight into her thought processes and views of the world.

In the unlikely event that fate orchestrated her demise, the diary would act as a written record of who she was and a way to preserve her memory.

She hardly enjoyed contemplating such grim occurrences, yet she wanted to leave a detailed tome behind in case she embarked on a one-way journey to Glaux's divine realm.

Picking up her trusted quill, she raised it to eye level and inspected it. The shaft tip had dulled and the shaft itself was bent noticeably, signs of gradual wear and tear accumulated after dozens of repeated uses.

She tossed the aged feather out of the hollow and plucked an outer covert from the dorsal surface of her port wing. She felt a spurt of discomfort but it soon waned.

She proceeded to nibble carefully on the end of the shaft, removing a small amount of material and shaping it into a fine point. She then popped the metal ink pot's lid open and charged the quill with glossy black liquid.

The feather's hollow shaft imbibed and stored the ink, making it a handy reservoir-equipped writing tool.

Tilting her head to one side, she pondered for several moments.

The female owl appeared frozen, but the gears inside her skull rotated steadily as she formulated her newest entry.

At the top of the page, an equal distance from both margins, she wrote: 7 _th_ _Moon Cycle, Night 15._

Camilla slid the quill tip close to the left edge of the parchment sheet, rested it on the textured surface, and let her thoughts flow.

 _Fifteen nights have officially passed since I arrived at the Shadow Forest. It feels as if I've only lived here for half as long. I suppose time truly does fly when one adheres to a set routine as I do. My first meal of the night was a savory one: I caught two mice and a nice plump vole. The latter tasted better, to be honest, but I am certainly not complaining. All three morsels were supremely juicy and delicious! My ears might not be as sensitive as that of a Tyto, but hunting those rodents down was quite easy. Anyhow, I've finally acclimated to the unique atmosphere of the area. It is tranquil in an unsettling manner, if that makes any sense. I had little trouble adapting, but I understand why other owls are reluctant to stay here permanently. My parents often referred to me as "a silent, yet brave, spirit." I would argue they chose a significant and fitting nickname, not to mention simplistic._

Camilla turned to the following blank page and continued writing.

 _That being said, I plan on meeting with the studious owls of the Brad upon completion of this entry. I had very few friends back in Ambala, none of whom accompanied me to the Shadow Forest, so this is my chance to forge new friendships. Regardless of my impairment, I still have my eyes, ears, and talons, all of which I do not take for granted. I am positive they shall not consider me an outcast, as other owls have done. Hm, I think that covers everything I wanted to mention. I tend to ramble on, and the point of this journal is not to house novels. Until tomorrow night, I bid you farewell. May the winds blow in your favor and the stars guide you home, dear reader._

Camilla let out a satisfied sigh and laid the quill gently on the hollow's dense floor.

The runic symbols of the Glauxian language, composed of graceful, sweeping strokes, danced across the parchment.

She had not a penchant for boasting, deeming it crass behavior, but did hold her penmanship in high regard.

Camilla wagered she inherited her style of writing from her mother, whose script was just as beautiful, if not superior, in terms of visual appeal.

Prior to her exodus, she drafted a letter to present to the stewards of the Brad.

The letter went like this: _Greetings, my name is Camilla. I have been unable to speak since hatching, and thus I must communicate in written form. I can assure you I am a charitable and friendly owl._

Concise and informative, she felt it conveyed the proper message.

Camilla rolled up the note and stashed it in her trusty botkin, along with the quill and pot of ink. Threading her wings through the straps one by one, she situated it snugly upon her back.

She shuffled to the entrance and inhaled deeply, inflating her breast with the rich, heady air.

Brimming with determination and committed to her mission, the female owl leapt from the rim. Flinging open her splendid wings patterned in chocolate and ivory, she halted her descent and took flight.

Weaving between the haphazard array of tree trunks, she soon broke out of the Shadow Forest.

A quick scan of the glittering pinpricks of light high overhead confirmed she was headed directly east. She banked to starboard until her beak pointed southeast and climbed to a higher altitude.

The featureless tan blotch known as The Barrens drifted on by beneath her. Eventually the pleasing verdant expanse of Ambala crept into view, gilded by the silver radiance of the crescent moon.

Camilla executed a spiraling dive and plunged through the treetops. She knew not the Brad's exact whereabouts and thus gleaned said information from a kind male long-eared owl.

Her gizzard began to tingle with anticipation as if she'd been struck by lightning.

At long last she discovered a magical valley shielded on all sides by impressive heartwood trees. She spotted a few dozen owls scattered throughout the cleft in the earth, some airborne and others on the ground or perches.

Their lively chatter tickled her eardrums and gizzard alike.

 _A new and exciting chapter in my life shall soon unfold. Oh, how wondrous it will undoubtedly be!_


	2. The Encounter

Camilla touched down at the base of a heartwood tree. A greater sooty owl stood a short distance away, its back to her. Diligently preening its dusky feathers, the winged being was oblivious to her presence.

Her footfalls muffled by the cool, soft soil, Camilla approached and tapped the owl lightly on the shoulder with a talon.

It twisted its head completely backwards and fixed its glossy black eyes on her. A pleasant smile manifested on the owl's beak, who she realized was male.

"Greetings and welcome to the Brad, traveler. My name is Slate."

Camilla extracted the pre-written letter from her botkin, unrolled it, and presented it to him. The Tyto rotated his body 180 degrees, grabbed hold of it with his starboard foot, and studied the message.

When finished, he returned it to her and cleared his throat.

"I understand. It won't be an issue at all. I and the other stewards of the Brad shall not think any less of you."

Camilla swapped the letter for a blank sheet of parchment and swiftly penned a response.

 _I appreciate your hospitality and compassion, Slate. It is nice to meet you._

Slate read her response and formulated one of his own.

"It is certainly nice to meet you as well, Camilla. Your name is quite lovely, I must say."

 _No one has ever complimented me on my name before. Your kindness is commendable._

"Don't mention it. I am nothing if not courteous. Formal introductions dealt with, what brings you to this secluded corner of Ambala?"

 _I am eager to explore this hidden gem and acquaint myself with your companions. More importantly, however, I would like to become a member of this respectable community, if possible. I wish to have a purpose and live a meaningful life, and I believe this is my chance to do so._

"Not including me, the Brad is managed by nineteen owls, a number that has not changed since its creation. We haven't seen a new and friendly face in moons, much less one bearing a proposal such as yours. Put simply, we would be honored to have you join us."

The short-eared owl smiled widely.

 _Oh, what a wonderful night this is! You have my utmost gratitude. I am more than willing to contribute my time and effort to the cause and prove my worth. My impairment has not limited me in the past, nor shall it limit me in the present or future either!_

Camilla paused, scrutinizing what she had written; she identified a minor oversight in need of rectification.

 _Excuse my ignorance, but what do you and your companions do here? What is the mission all of you are dedicated to?_

"Those are excellent questions. Allow me to explain. We recite stories out loud repeatedly until we memorize them, word for word. Books can be destroyed by fire and degraded by the passage of time, but the legendary tales they contain find sanctuary in our minds. You'll have to rely on your eyes instead of your voice, but the end result will be the same."

 _You all have devised a clever strategy. The Brad will persist well into the future, if not indefinitely._

"Given how hard we have worked and how much it means to us, we sincerely hope that is the case. Us mortals may drift in and out of existence, but our legacy shall last forever."

 _Spoken like a true sage. A band of owls working together can achieve far greater things than a lone owl ever could._

A voice that was not Slate's interjected: "Exactly! When we have owlets, they too shall come to harbor the stories we treasure in their hearts and minds. And thus, the cycle continues."

A plump northern pygmy owl swooped in and plopped onto Slate's port shoulder.

"Hello there, newcomer!"

She exuberantly waved her tiny starboard wing.

"Amber, this is Camilla. Camilla, this is Amber, who tends to disregard the personal space of others," he quipped with mock irritation.

"Hmph, we are close friends, so your objection is irrelevant," she retorted.

"Good point. I concede. Anyhow, our esteemed guest has been silent since hatching, since she cannot speak. Please be mindful of this."

"That is unfortunate and I offer my condolences. I am convinced you would have been the owner of a lovely voice."

Not a trace of sarcasm was evident in her words, proof that she was serious.

"Pardon me, but you said 'when we have owlets.' Who is this 'we' you are referring to?"

The spunky female chortled with glee and hopped clean over Slate's head, plopping onto his opposite shoulder.

"Who else but _you_ , my ashen comrade?"

"Hm, interesting. You sound quite confident in your assertion. Tell me, what evidence do you have that I will end up raising owlets?"

"As if I haven't noticed how you and Dusk behave around each other. I can't decide who is more smitten, you or her!"

"You are doing a fine job of embarrassing me. Is that how a close friend is supposed to be treated?"

"Why feel embarrassed when faced with the truth?"

Amber nudged the rim of his facial disc with her stubby tail. A split-second later she leaped into the air, dodging a half-playful, half-scolding swipe from Slate's port talons.

"Nice try, but you're too slow!"

She streaked northward, a pale blur against the green moss draped over the heartwood limbs. She issued a pair of musical hoots and vanished from sight, consumed by the leaf-bearing branches.

The sooty owl faced Camilla and rolled his eyes.

"She is far too experienced at getting under my feathers."

Having cluttered one side of the parchment with text, she flipped it over and replied on the blank side.

 _Is she always so… what's the word I'm searching for… charismatic?_

"If by charismatic, you mean impulsive, then yes."

 _I get the impression you have made a unique and high-spirited friend._

"Dull moments here are practically an impossibility thanks to her. The Brad would be a less joyful place in her absence."

 _Pardon me for changing the subject._ _If it's not too personal an inquiry, are you indeed drawn to Dusk?_

Slate sighed and donned a resolute expression.

"I'd be lying if I claimed I wasn't. Her presence shrouds me with warmth and peace. I believe she feels similarly uplifted when we interact. I wish to confess that I am attracted to her in the hopes that she will do the same. I am just worried my nerves triggering and ruining the moment."

 _I am not in your position, but allow me to offer some advice. If you are aware of her feelings, and she of yours, why wait? Even if you slip up, she won't be put off. In fact, I bet she'll find it amusing._

Emboldened, Slate puffed out his breast.

"You're absolutely right. It was foolish of me to assume the worst. I shall approach her tonight, _after_ I've acquainted you with my allies and shown you around. Let us begin while the night is young."

 _Fair enough. Lead the way, noble owl!_

Camilla pursued Slate to a point near the center of the Brad. He issued a summons in the form of a piercing shriek that echoed off the heartwoods.

A parliament of owls – except for Amber – poured in from the outskirts, gathering in a semicircle in front of them.

Camilla counted one whiskered screech owl, two greater sooty owls, two great horned owls, one long-eared owl, three barn owls, two western screech owls, three elf owls, one spotted owl, one barred owl, and two masked owls.

Their multitude of eyes, varying in size, color, and structure, were fixated solely on Camilla.

Slate introduced her to his cadre of cohorts and revealed her desires. They formally welcomed her into their tribe in a gleeful mini-celebration, each owl embracing their newest recruit as if he or she had known Camilla her entire life.

The upbeat reception swelled Camilla's soul with happiness, almost driving her to exude joyous tears.

All the owls, save for Slate, dispersed to either tend to their various duties or eat.

He treated Camilla to a grand tour of the lush valley, showing her the main locations she would frequent, as well as a couple of secret nooks and alcoves.

Camilla sketched the Brad's layout as seen from a bird's point of view; the map's crudeness did not impact its effectiveness. Following the tour's conclusion, Amber reappeared out of nowhere and planted herself on Slate's head proper.

"So, have you spoken to Dusk about you-know-what?"

"No, not yet."

"Go have a casual chat with her on the matter then."

"I plan to. I mustn't act like a reluctant owlet anymore."

"That's the spirit."

"Where can I find her?"

"The lowest branch of that heartwood over there."

Amber lifted one talon and pointed at the tree in question, which lay to the west of them.

"I suggest you hurry, as she told me she is about to go hunting."

"Understood."

"Good. Now make haste!"

Slate made a beeline for the northern sector of the valley. Amber and Camilla pursued him, riding the calm slipstream he created.

Both females assumed he wouldn't mind if they observed his imminent conversation with Dusk.

The trio sailed across the valley and landed near the middle of the southeast-growing branch. Curtains of moss of various lengths dangled from the thicker bough overhead, forming a partially enclosed chamber.

The female sooty owl named Dusk was perched closer to the branch's origin; she was preening her wing feathers and did not notice them.

Slate sailed along the branch and landed beside her, sending vibrations coursing through it.

Those vibrations traveled up her legs, alerting her to his presence. Dusk lowered her starboard wing and smiled upon recognizing him.

"Good evening, Slate. Hello, Amber. Hello… oh, I see you've brought a guest."

Dusk flew over and greeted the short-eared owl with a tender embrace.

"Dusk, meet Camilla, the newest member of our community."

"I thought you were just visiting, but I am clearly mistaken. Welcome to our humble valley, Camilla."

"She hatched without the ability to speak," he pointed out.

"It is not the physical characteristics that define an owl, but the nature of his or her soul. My gizzard can sense that you are an admirable owl."

Camilla dipped her head in silent acknowledgement.

"Slate?"

"Yes?"

"Care to join me while I hunt for voles?"

"That would be splendid, but before we go, I would like to talk to you about something," he said as he walked up to her.

"Is that so?"

Her interest piqued, she turned towards him and folded her wings neatly against her flanks.

"You have my undivided attention. What is on your mind?"

"While I consider everyone here my friends, I've always thought of you as a special companion. Whenever I'm near you I feel comforted and content, as if I am a hatchling in a nest lined with my parents' softest down feathers. I want us to experience the future together, wherever our paths may lead."

He drew a steadying breath and exposed his deepest desires. "I am hopelessly enamored with you. I want us to be wingfast, in this life and the next…"

Dusk responded without a shred of hesitation, her voice laced with conviction.

"I have waited so long to hear your confession, Slate. I was thinking about revealing my feelings first, but tradition dictates that the male must confront the female."

Dusk rested her wings on his shoulders and nuzzled the side of his beak with hers.

"Wingfast we shall be, handsome owl, forever and ever…" she whispered in his port ear slit.

Dusk retreated three paces. Slate stood motionless as if caught in the dreadful yellow glare of a hagsfiend's fyngrot. Dusk cast a sidelong glance at Amber and Camilla; they shrugged nonchalantly.

"I expected a more dramatic reaction from you than _that_ …"

She nudged Slate between his eyes with her longest primary.

He toppled backwards and hit the branch with a dull _thump_. He stared dreamily at the canopy, his wings hanging limply at his sides.

"I'm in love…" he stated with a shudder, "and it feels marvelous…"

"I suppose that will have to do," quipped the female sooty.

Camilla beamed in amusement and Amber churred uncontrollably. Dusk pulled him to his feet.

"Well, are you going to hunt with me or not?"

"Yes…"

"Get your tail moving or I'm leaving you behind, silly owl."

Dusk flew directly north and departed the Brad entirely.

"I'll guide you to your hollow when I return. Hopefully we won't be long."

He waved goodbye and went after Dusk in a wobbly fashion, managing to stabilize himself in time to skirt around a heartwood bough.

"They seem like suitable matches for each other, don't you think?"

 _Opposites attract, as the old adage goes. A dynamic couple they shall be, no doubt._

"I can't argue with that."

 _What say you and I go hunt down some food of our own? My gizzard is churning out of hunger._

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling hungry myself. Let us try to return before they do."

 _Nothing gets your blood pumping like an old-fashioned challenge. Let's do it!_

Amber pounced onto Camilla's upper back, forming two feather clumps between her wings and gripping them with her feet.

Camilla couldn't protest in writing for obvious reasons and was forced to tolerate her inclinations.

"Onward, my friend!" she commanded.

 _What a mischievous owl! Somehow, she's saturated her tiny body with a great gray's determination,_ Camilla mused to herself.

Pumping her russet wings, she lofted into flight and headed east. Her passenger hung on tight as the turbulent air buffeted her.

They rocketed through a mossy drape and escaped the core of the Brad. The Ambalan labyrinth manifested before them, a forest teeming with light and energy and life.

"I'm in the mood for a vole or two. What about you?"

Camilla nodded in affirmation.

"Who doesn't enjoy feasting on those plump, delicious creatures? Let the hunt begin!"


	3. Settling In

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

Amber usually displayed an effervescent demeanor, but that was not the sole aspect of her personality. She took on a more serious and focused attitude during the hunt, swiftly locating and eliminating her targets.

She proved to be as proficient a hunter as Camilla herself. In total, the pair scrounged up two voles, two mice, and a squirrel over the course of fifteen minutes.

They divided up their quarry equally and wasted no time in devouring their prey. Camilla consumed her food items whole, naturally, while Amber tore hers into strips that she eagerly swallowed.

The pygmy owl finished off her share and settled for a single chunk of the squirrel's belly meat. It happened to be on the small side, so Camilla ate the rest.

They felt almost too full to leave the ground, but managed to fly back to the Brad. Once there, they waited patiently for the return of Dusk and Slate.

The enamored sooty owls showed up twenty minutes later.

"Well, how was your hunting trip?"

"It was quite productive. The rodents were plentiful and delicious."

"The same could be said of ours, right Camilla?"

She bobbed her head in affirmation.

"Excellent. Now then, it's time I help you get settled in. Come with me."

Camilla pursued Slate into the leafy crown of a heartwood forming part of the Brad's western boundary. Dusk and Amber tagged along.

He landed at the base of a particular branch and the other owls alighted on the bough, gesturing towards the elongated oval hole in the trunk.

"This hollow has yet to be occupied. Have a look inside."

Camilla entered and glanced around the chamber, twisting her head this way and that.

"I hope you find it suitable. There are a few others available if it turns out to be unsatisfactory."

The short-eared owl paced around for several minutes, all the while inspecting it from ceiling to floor. Eventually she halted, penned out a message, and showed it to Slate.

 _I am a simple owl, if you weren't already aware. It has enough space to accommodate me and my belongings, plus extra room for decorations. In fact, it resembles my abode in the Shadow Forest. This hollow provides all I could ask for and is essentially perfect for me._

"You are an esteemed member of our family, not by blood, but by ambition. We want you to feel at home, to feel like you belong."

 _I felt that way when I first arrived, and that feeling has already intensified. I have yet to find a single flaw concerning the Brad, its community, or its culture. My heart will always lie with the Shadow Forest, but I am proud to call this my home away from home. You won't ever have to worry about me being disappointed, Slate._

"It is heartwarming that you think so highly of us," said Dusk.

 _It is the least I can do, as I am indebted to all of you for multiple reasons._

"Indebted to us? Well, it isn't my place to tell you to feel otherwise. Your honesty is valued, of course."

 _As is yours, Slate. Need I say more?_

"I doubt it, my friend."

She and the ash-colored Tyto exchanged smiles.

 _If you'll excuse me, I need to pay the Shadow Forest a brief visit. I must gather up my belongings and leave a message for my parents. This is the final step of my transition._

"In that case, stay safe during your journey."

"Take as much time as you need, friend. There is no rush," Dusk intoned.

"We aren't going anywhere, that's for sure," chimed the female pygmy owl.

Camilla waved goodbye and flew skyward, breaking out of the canopy and departing the Brad altogether. She made a beeline to that ominous swath of pines and navigated to her hollow with ease.

Her diary lay exactly where she'd left it; she bundled up the stack of ink-covered pages and slid them gently into her botkin.

She then extracted her writing tools and penned a note for her creators.

 _Mother, father, do not be alarmed by my absence. I have relocated to the Brad, which is nestled in a sheltered valley in Ambala. The owls that reside there have made me a permanent member of their community._ _This is my chance to forge a meaningful existence for myself._

 _You and my siblings are welcome to visit me at any time. The Brad is effectively concealed, so I suggest you ask an inhabitant of Ambala to escort you there. I love you and I hope to see you soon._

 _Your dear daughter, Camilla._

She placed the note at the back of the hollow, weighing it down with her old nest.

A bittersweet sensation coursed through her soul as she strode towards the exit. She paused at the rim, twisted her head around, and sighed.

A melancholy tear slipped from her eye and plopped onto the floor. Optimism blossomed deep within her being, snuffing out every trace of reluctance that rooted her in place.

Camilla spread her wings and glided away from the hollow, her beak pointing to the east. Not once did she look back, for her fondest memories were safely stashed in the worn botkin between her wings.

Upon returning to the Brad, she rendezvoused with Slate. He was, unsurprisingly, speaking with his female counterpart in the grove's center.

"Welcome back," the sooty owls hooted.

 _Hello. I'm not interrupting an important conversation, am I?_

"Not at all," Dusk replied.

"I assume your mission was a success?"

 _You assume correctly._

"Good to hear."

"Camilla, follow Slate and I. There is something special we'd like to show you."

The circular stone slab marking the grove's center, besides being a spot where the Brad's inhabitants gathered to hear news, served an additional purpose. It concealed the entrance to a tunnel, which was further masked by the flowering plants sprouting from the slab's periphery.

The darkened passageway completed two full revolutions as it spiraled downwards into the earth. As Camilla exited the tunnel in the sooty owls' wake, warm air washed over her.

A heap of coals smoldered in a metal brazier positioned at one end of the elliptical chamber. It flooded the space with comforting heat and a flickering red glow.

A series of channels dug into the ceiling above the brazier vented waste gases to the outside. A corresponding set of channels allowed fresh, cool air to flow in, supplying the necessary oxygen and moderating the temperature.

On the opposite end of the chamber, for good reason, was a stash of books and an odd contraption composed mainly of wood, but also sported a few metal components.

"This is our library," began the female sooty owl. "It is quite basic, but I feel its unique location gives it a certain charm."

 _This is intriguing, as well as unexpected._

"I thought you might say that," quipped the male sooty owl.

 _Did you all work together to excavate this? Why is it located underground?_

"No, we enlisted the help of a team of burrowing owls from Kuneer. Down here, everything is protected against degradation by the elements," Slate explained.

"Not to mention damage by the mice and voles that scuttle around in the vicinity. They would love to tear the pages to shreds and use the fragments for as insulation for their nests," Dusk remarked.

"Insects occasionally wander in by sheer chance, but they are easily dealt with. Oh, what do we have here?"

She spotted a beetle crawling past her feet, plucked it off the ground, and ate it.

 _Point proven._

"The amount of literature we own is rather small at the moment, but we are working on expanding our collection," she said.

 _More often than not, grand creations have comparatively humble beginnings._

"I agree completely," replied Slate.

Camilla walked up the primitive-looking machine and studied it briefly, but could not deduce its function.

"I can sense your curiosity," Dusk commented as she walked up beside her friend. "That is a printing press, which allows us to apply ink text onto parchment sheets. It is one of two presses in existence in the entire owl world."

Her significant other added, "It was a gift from Soren and Pellimore, the leaders of the Guardians. They, along with the Ga'Hoolian Parliament, brought its individual parts here and assembled it for us."

 _What a fascinating chain of events!_

"The stories we've committed to memory can now be converted into physical form and copied," Dusk put in. "Us mortals will eventually depart this world, but the legends we cherish will transcend time."

"Generations from now, owls young and old will immerse themselves in these same legends. Through them, they will learn of their ancestors' influential feats and catch glimpses of the distant past," Slate intoned.

Dusk continued, "This was not our original intention when we founded the Brad, but we are willing to adapt. Our goal is to make prized literature available to every story-loving owl. We are forever indebted to the Guardians for their gift."

"They truly are a noble society of owls. Meeting them was a rare privilege and an uplifting experience," he concluded.

 _I am at a loss for words, pardon the pun. What a marvelous mechanism… perhaps I will use it to write a story of my own in the not-too-distant future…_

"That is a decision I doubt you will ever regret. In fact, we highly encourage it."

"When that day comes, I will gladly teach you how to operate the press."

 _Much obliged, Dusk. I assume you have written some sort of book already?_

"As of now, only a short collection of poems. I might consider writing a short story in a few moons."

 _I wish you the best of luck. I would be thrilled to read whatever you create._

"I wish you luck all the same. Should I choose to follow through, you may critique it as well, if you are so inclined."

 _That is an opportunity I shall take full advantage of._

"Much appreciated, Camilla. In the meantime, won't you read my poetry and sharing your thoughts on it tomorrow?"

 _I was planning on doing exactly that. You read my mind!_

"Did I now? Hmm, I wonder what else we have in common…"

Camilla searched the neat stack of tomes and dug up Dusk's work of fiction.

 _If you don't mind, I am going to my hollow and burying myself in this book._

"Go right ahead, Camilla. If you are needed, one of us will send for you."

 _Duly noted, Dusk._

The tome tucked safely under her wing, she exited the earthen repository and flew to her private space.

Seated cozily in her nest she dove right in, drinking in each poem slowly and flipping the pages with care. She read it from cover to cover in one hour.

Captivated by Dusk's vivid imagery and style, she jumped back to the beginning, intent on reading it all over again.

The night grew old and, thanks to the grove's calm atmosphere, drowsiness set in. Camilla kept it at bay until she reached the halfway mark, then promptly nodded off.

A quarter hour later, Amber stopped by. She heard Camilla snoring softly and suppressed a chortle of amusement.

"Good light, my friend," she whispered.

Feeling tired herself, Amber retired to her own hollow and dozed off.

Slate and Dusk were the last to slumber, falling asleep half an hour prior to the dawn breaking. As the morning sun's light raced across the land, the diurnal species rose to power once again.

Musical choruses spilled forth from the beaks of songbirds everywhere, but within the confines of the Brad, silence reigned supreme.


	4. A New and True Beginning

**Chapter 4: A New and True Beginning**

When Camilla awoke the following night, her eyes were drawn to the limp vole lying between her nest and the open book.

 _It appears someone has done a kind deed for me. The question is, who?_

Camilla scooped up the rodent and swallowed it whole. She'd eaten raw flesh her entire life and wasn't bothered by its temperature or texture.

Cooked meat was supposedly superior; she longed to taste it just once to test the validity of that assertion.

As she started to preen her feathers, Amber made a surprise appearance.

"Hello there! Did you happen to enjoy that vole?"

Camilla brought out her writing supplies and swiftly penned a response: _why yes, I did. Thank you for the gift._

"Don't mention it. I couldn't eat it so I thought you should have it. Oh, guess what?"

 _What?_

"Axton's family is here! I'm sure they would love to meet you. Come on!"

 _That is great news! I will be there shortly. I must write a brief journal entry._

"Okay, but don't keep them waiting too long!"

Amber took off with her characteristic quickness.

Quill in talon, Camilla flipped to the appropriate page in her diary. She spent several moments collecting her thoughts.

Gently she united quill and parchment and let the words flow.

 _Tonight marks the second night of my permanent habitation of the Brad. The other owls residing here are a joy to be around. I am proud to call them my friends._

 _I have already made exciting discoveries regarding this somewhat secret society, namely the underground library and printing press they own. Many more similarly thrilling discoveries await, of that I am certain._

 _Every aspect of this verdant grove is fascinating in one way or another._ _It is fair to say there is little reason to doubt the accuracy of my description. In spite of this, I encourage you to witness and experience for yourself._

 _Should you elect to do so, attempting to find it on your own is a futile endeavor. Consult the Ambalan locals as to its whereabouts, as they will happily guide you to it._

 _Oh dear, I'm rambling again. It is not an easy habit to break._

 _Allow me to conclude this entry with these parting words: Here I am admired and valued, and here is where I truly belong. Though I hatched many moons ago, the most rewarding period of my life has just begun..._


End file.
